Aurora
by xoxokat
Summary: Several years after Breaking Dawn, Nessie finds danger lurking in the shadows of the Cullens happy life. Old and new enemies are discovered and to their horror, a traitor is among them.
1. Goodbye

**Aurora**

Several years after Breaking Dawn, Nessie finds danger lurking in the shadows of the Cullens happy life. Old and new enemies are discovered and to their horror, a traitor is among them.

* * *

**A/N: Heyy guys! Thanks for checking out my first fanfic :) I'm currently working on several other stories so updates will be a little slow...I also like to pre-write before I post a new chapter. Review or PM me to comment. Also I think I'll stick to Nessie's P.O.V. but if you have a request tell me and I'll consider. Oh also I'm really sorry if there are any mistakes...I suck at editing hence the reason I am not a beta.**

**xoxokat**

**Disclaimer...I own a puppy, a laptop, and a closet of clothes that Alice would approve of but I DON'T own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn.**

* * *

**Goodbye...**

**NESSIE'S P.O.V.**

I felt a single small tear roll down my cheek and Auntie Alice gently gave me a reassuring hug.

"Nessie it's not like we're never coming back. Your parents would never let us sell this house even if we wanted to; this is where you grew up," Alice said quickly "And we're only moving up to Vancouver, for us that's only a little more than an hour's drive away! We'll come visit Charlie all the time and stop to shop at all the outlets..." Alice sighed and her eyes glazed over at the thought of new stores and non-stop shopping.

I rolled my eyes at my aunt. Don't get me wrong, like her I adore shopping and like Rosalie I fuss over my appearance but now was not an appropriate time to think about things like new clothes.

Saying goodbye to our perfect home in Forks was sad, the last six years of my life were here, my mother met my father here, and I would miss Grandpa Charlie and Grandma Sue a lot. I was looking forward to finally starting school after years of begging my overprotective parents; it would also be nice to make new friends, since I wasn't a full vampire humans didn't seem to shy away from me as much.

I was very depressed at the moment and longed for Jake to be here, he always seemed to know how to comfort me, but he was saying goodbye to his father, Billy, before he came with us to move to Canada. I silently said goodbye to the house and cottage before climbing into my daddy's Volvo unfortunately Jake was going on foot so I was stuck with my thoughts and my parents.

My dad glanced in the review mirror and flashed a grin, "don't worry Nessie your mother and I will leave you alone with your thoughts and if we had let the mutt ride with us my car would have smelled for months" he wrinkled his nose at the thought, I personally thought everyone smelt wonderful vampires, humans, and werewolves.

"By the way Nessie you understand that once we get there when we are around humans you have to call us Bella and Edward" my mother, I mean _Bella _paused briefly before continuing "what would people think, two sixteen year olds with a fifteen year old daughter!" she let out one of her wind-chime laughs.

Then she went on to talk about how nice the new house will be and how Vancouver is rarely sunny so we won't have to miss as much school. My father only commented about how he hears there are more mountain lions in British Columbia than anywhere else in the world.

I only had a week until school and two weeks until my sixth (or sixteenth depends how you look at it) birthday. Auntie Alice was so busy planning the perfect sweet sixteenth birthday for me and just thinking about it made me smile, I could invite all the new friends I make, that is if I make any. I wasn't human or vampire, I didn't fit anywhere, I wasn't even a werewolf...sometimes I felt like I didn't belong.

I noticed my dad frown as he listened to my thoughts so I started thinking about what type of dress I should wear to my party. I was thinking backless with a deep V neck and blue really was my best colour. It also should be short and show quite a bit of cleavage for my Jake...I was snapped back to reality when my dad started to growl so loudly it shook the car.

"Absolutely not Renesmee Carlie Cullen! You will NEVER wear that as long as I live!" he yelled so loudly I had to cover my ears.

"Edward calm down!" my mother shrieked at him.

I growled at my father, if he didn't want to hear my thoughts then he shouldn't listen. To punish him I pictured Jake with no shirt and thought about how sexy he was...

Edward snarled and then started muttering about how he was going to hunt Jacob down and rip him about slowly enjoying every second of it. I rolled my eyes; he could be so dramatic sometimes. Luckily mom was on my side and didn't speak to daddy the rest of the drive.

* * *

**Hate it? Love it? Sorry the first chapter isn't the greatest...I'll update ASAP**


	2. Overprotective

**A/N: I won't be updating for a while but the next chapter will be a good one...the first day of high school :)**

**Disclaimer...A little piece of my heart breaks everytime I write a disclaimer :( Just kidding but I still I don't own Twilight...sadly**

* * *

**Overprotective...**

**NESSIE'S P.O.V.**

I started to get more excited as we crossed the border and soon we were driving through downtown Vancouver where my father slowed down a bit so we could enjoy the sights. The city was amazing, it was around midnight and it seemed that everyone was still up. The city was emitting so much light you probably could have seen it from space, from the lit up skyscrapers to the neon lights outside the many clubs even most of the tree's had strands of Christmas lights around them.

We passed a Louis Vuitton store and I could almost hear Alice squealing in delight. After also passing a Tiffany's, Blue Bird, and numerous other stores I sighed happily, I definitely would not run out of shopping possibilities here.

We drove through Stanley Park before driving over the Lions Gate Bridge where there was a picture perfect view. I looked at the water far below and noticed several lit up cruise ships passing under us. Then we drove on the highway before getting off a very well hidden exit. Our new house (well it was Alice and Jaspers old house) was apparently very secluded and the property was enormous.

As we approached the house I immediately fell in love with it. It was quite a bit bigger than our old house and it had a classic look to it. I ran into the gray house the second the car stopped eager to explore. I gasped as I walked through the front door and didn't even notice Esme come up behind me.

"Alice and Jasper have the attic room, Carlisle and I have the basement suite, Carlisle and Jasper each have a study on the second floor, Rosalie and Emmett have the third floor, your parents have the fourth, and you and Jacob have separate rooms on the fifth floor at you parents request." Esme informed me smiling "I actually had to fight your father on having Jacob sleep in the house let alone the same floor as you! Alice and I also stopped by last week to get the house ready so you can go see your room if you'd like."

"Thanks!" I called out as I ran up the staircase anxious to see my room. I passed Carlisle's enormous study with his giant collection of books, Rosalie and Emmett's room complete with a lot of mirrors and video games on an enormous flat screen TV, and my parents bedroom with all my mom's books and my dad's music before I reached my room. I quickly glanced at Jacobs room and it was all green (his favourite colour) but very simple. I already knew he would like it. I stopped at my room which had Renesmee written on the door.

I carefully pushed the door open and felt my eyes widen instantly. The whole room was my favourite colour. Purple. All shades from the lightest to deepest. The bed was huge and one that you would expect to see a princess sleeping on.

I also had a desk and new laptop for school work with my I-pod and speakers hooked up. I had a balcony filled with beautiful potted plant thanks to Esme and a walk in closet almost as big as my actual room filled with a whole new wardrobe thanks to Alice. Pushing open another door I found myself in a crisp white bathroom stocked with plenty of makeup and hair products. Lying down on my bed I realized how perfect my room was from the dozens of pictures of my family (and friends) scattered around to the thick soft carpet.

I quickly jumped up and headed upstairs to thank my aunt. I was about to knock when I heard Alice's high pitched voice say "come in Nessie!"

Glancing around the room I couldn't help but grin. The room screamed Alice. No wonder Jasper had his own study; his stuff wouldn't have fit in here. It was pretty messy and exactly what you would imagine a fashion designers room would look like. There were mannequins, clothes everywhere, measuring tape, a sewing machine, and sketches everywhere. At the far end of the room was a double door that I would have bet anything led to the closet.

"Alice I just wanted to thank you for my room, it's perfect! Also how can your room be so messy after moving in an hour ago?" I exclaimed.

"I actually moved all my stuff a week ago when I came to decorate with Esme, it's such a mess because I'm designing new outfits for school" she replied as she started sketching another design, "Oh and we have plans to go shopping with Rosalie the week school starts so we can all find dresses for the party!"

I nodded, "Well I'm going to look around the house a bit more" I said before leaving, Auntie Alice just nodded and went back to sketching something that probably would fit better in a fashion show not a high school.

I wandered around the house and was shocked that it already felt like home. Esme had decorated it beautifully and it was very similar to our old house just a bit grander. She had informed me a while ago that she was glad moving to West Vancouver meant she could go a lot crazier with her decorating because it would fit right in with all the billionaires unlike Forks.

Alice was already planning on wearing her most expensive and favourite pieces from her wardrobe that she was forbidden from wearing because they stood out to much in most high schools. I wondered what school would be like, we could only stay here for four years until I graduated and hopefully people wouldn't question Grandpa's youthful appearance too much. I stepped out onto my balcony and admired the moon shinning up in the clear night sky.

Glancing down I saw a large russet-colored wolf walk out of the surrounding forest. I scaled down the side of the house and landed lightly on my feet.

"You didn't get any of your mother's clumsiness did you?" A half naked Jake asked as he came up behind me. I rolled my eyes and tried not to stare at his perfect abs. He shuddered and I raised my eyebrow confusion crossing my face.

"You look too much like Edward when you do that he explained.

I shrugged it off, "come see your room!" I said dragging him into the house quickly. After a quick tour of the house we sat down on his massive bed.

"You've gone to school, what's it like?" I asked him while climbing onto his lap.

"It's pretty dull and considering you know everything and more you are going to get tired of it pretty quickly" he answered before kissing the edge of my jaw.

"At least this will give you a chance to expand your mental capabilities past that of a five year old" I teased. He just moaned as I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him enthusiastically. We have had quite hot make out sessions before in the few months since we had started dating but we were always fully clothed and right now I wanted nothing more than to go much farther.

At vampire speed I successfully removed my shirt sitting in my black lacy bra with a half naked Jacob Black and a very nice large king sized bed. He groaned glancing at my chest and pushed me down so he was hovering over me. Not breaking our kiss I started to take off my bra when I heard it.

The loudest growls and snarling I have ever heard in my life and they were coming from the door of Jake's bedroom. My uncle's were trying to hold my father back while my mother just sat there scowling at Jacob. Even though I wasn't a mind reader I could tell why they were pissed. I know it didn't look that great with me lying on a bed in my bra with my boyfriend but seriously I probably would have stopped in another minute or two if they hadn't walked in on us. Daddy was so dramatic.

"JACOB BLACK!" my dad roared "I CAN HEAR YOUR DISGUSTING THOUGHTS." My mom just tilted her head at him.

"He was thinking about how great Nessie's chest was and what he wanted to do...to her" my dad replied, he was calmer but that just made him a lot scarier. Another growl erupted from my dad.

"Thanks" I whispered in Jake's ear winking at him.

"Come on Edward, let's go somewhere until you calm down" my mother said tugging on his arm "And Nessie put your shirt back on." I obeyed her immediately; she could be a lot worse than my father when she wanted to be. My parents left silently but my mom shot her I'm mad at you and we WILL talk about this later look.

"Good job you two, don't let Eddie there intimidate you" Emmett said winking. He and Jasper went off probably taking bets on how long it would take dad to kill Jake. I quickly kissed Jacob on the cheek before jumping off the bed.

"I'm going to go back to my room, we probably shouldn't make this any worse" I told him.

"Sure, sure" he sighed "great now Eddie is going to make me sleep outside and I bet anything he's going to buy one of those electric collars." I punched him lightly on the arm before skipping back to my bedroom.

The week actually went quite well considering that eight vampires, a werewolf, and a vampire-human hybrid were all living under the same roof. There was only one incident where Jake was telling Aunt Rose his dumb blond joke of the day.

"Hey Blondie" Jacob said as he jumped onto the couch sitting only a foot away from Rosalie. "How do you drown a dumb blond?"

She glared at him but sat there calmly and asked "how?"

"Umm Jake you really don't want to do this..." I warned him.

"Easy, put a scratch n' sniff sticker at the bottom of a pool" he said with a smirk.

Rosalie got up and chuckled to herself "good one mutt" before walking into the kitchen.

After Jacob had fallen asleep that night Rose snuck in and shaved his head completely bald. She also removed his eyebrows. It only took several days to grow back to its short but messy length so it wasn't _that_ bad. When he woke up and found he had no hair he quickly realized that once he phased he had no fur also. He was the only one who didn't find it funny.

* * *

**I think I'll write a short story just about Jacob and Rosalie...that would be really entertaining :) haha I'll finish this story first**


End file.
